Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{2}{6}+6\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {6} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {6} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{4}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{4}{6}$